


Making an Ass of You and Umption

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Jim_And_Bones prompt: "New Year's Resolution: Jim, getting Bones to bottom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Ass of You and Umption

It isn't that Jim doesn't love the way Bones takes him to pieces, makes him practically forget his own name when he's being pounded through the mattress or bent over the conveniently-placed desk in their room, because he _does_. Loves it almost like breathing, almost as much as he loves _Bones_ \-- not that he'd ever let that little tidbit slip.

And he's all about the sex being slow and sweet, too, don't get him wrong. The two of them haven't yet found a position he doesn't like, if he's being completely honest with himself, even when things aren't perfect like the time he ended up with a bruise down his side from what they still haven't figured out.

He knows some guys have a preference; always top, or always bottom. _He_ doesn't care; Top, bottom, middle, it's all good as far as Jim's concerned.

But he assumes Bones prefers to top. He's not sure why, can't remember the two of them ever discussing it; it's just that so far, Bones always does. And it's good. He's not complaining, he totally isn't; he's just not completely in control of his brain with Bones' mouth wrapped around his dick, his tongue doing fascinating things to the crown and "Can I fuck you tonight?" just sort of falls out along with his gasps and groans.

Bones sits back on his heels to look up at him, and Jim's not sure if the whimper that escapes him is about losing the delicious wet suction of his mouth or the fear that he's really screwed things up this time.

Then Bones gives a soft chuckle and mouths up the underside of Jim's shaft, planting a kiss on the tip and saying, clearly, "Christ, kid, I thought you'd never ask," before swallowing him practically to the root.

Jim's not sure which of them is the fucking genius.


End file.
